UN NUEVO FUTURO
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: HINATA SE CONVIERTE EN LA DAMA DE COMPAÑIA DEL NEJI HEREDERO DEL CLAN HYUGA¿QUE PASARA? TERMINADO


**Hola espero que les guste este …XD**

* * *

Neji Hyuga siempre había sido considerado un genio y no era para menos, después de todo era el heredero de uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, a pesar de solo tener diecisiete años ya se había graduado y ahora Jonnin, su vida siempre estuvo rodeada de lujos y comodidades, todos se arrodillaban ante su presencia, incluso su propio padre Hiashi Hyuga estaba de acuerdo con todo los halagos hacia su persona, pero aun que lo tenia todo sentía que en su vida faltaba algo, hasta que lo encontró. Un día como cualquier otro llego a la mansión el hermano gemelo de su padre acompañado de una hermosa niña de unos doce años, quedo fascinado con su belleza, sus hermosos ojos blancos se diferenciaban de los otros, estos tenían un suave brillo otorgándole más vida y encanto, su piel blanquita paresia estar elaborada con la más fina ceda y sus largos cabellos negros azulados como la misma noche ondeaban ante el viento, sus labios tan tentadores, suaves y llamativos como el mismo fuego.

Esa noche su padre le informo que ella seria su dama de compañía y que era una costumbre para todos los hombres de la familia, esta noticia lo tomo desprevenido, intento decir que ella era una niña, pero su padre redijo que era la única mujer disponible, cuando llego a su cuarto ella ya estaba ahí, tan solo vestida con un camisón rosado que dejaba ver el inicio de sus jóvenes senos, lentamente Neji se le acerco y pudo darse cuenta de cómo ella temblaba ante su contacto, Neji empezaba sentirse excitado la tenia para el solo, así que la arrojo bruscamente en su cama ignorando la mirada aterrada de su dama, con desesperación empezó a rasgar el fino camisón dejándola expuesta, sus ásperas manos acariciaban los suaves y pequeños senos de niña. Luego bajando y abriéndole con fuerza sus piernitas, mientras se situaba en media de ella y empezaba a refregarse con insistencia aun con su ropa puesta, su hombría empezaba alzarse grande y poderoso, Neji solo se bajo la cremallera del pantalón y hacia a un lado la tela de su calzoncillo dejando libre a su excitado miembro, la fuerza con que corría la sangre por sus venas, alteraba sus sentidos es que al ver a esa niña ahí temblar y llorar en silencio lo encendían, tenia que admitirlo su pequeña prima Hinata lo volvía loco

Neji ya no podía esperar más, ubico su miembro en la entrada de ella y de una sola, poderosa y certera estocada la penetro sintiendo como esta dejaba escapar un grito de dolor que él rápido cayo al besarla, Neji podía sentir como esta arqueo su espalda juntando sus cuerpos inconcientemente, además de que su intimidad estrangulaba eh intentaba rechazar a su invasor, pero eso no le importo la estaba haciendo suya, la estaba convirtiendo en mujer, sus envestidas eran lentas y dolorosas, sus pies estaban apoyados en las sabanas como punto de empuje, podía sentirla temblar y sollozar mientras mordía una sabana para mantenerse callada, cuando se sintió satisfecho se levanto y se marcho al ba;o sin importarle la cantidad de sangre que había en su cama.

Hinata estaba destrozada y adolorida, se sentía tan sucia que apenas pudo cubrirse con su camisón y marcharse hacia su cuarto sin ser detectada, una vez ahí lloro y lloro hasta que su padre ingreso quedando perplejo al verla llorar y ver la sangre que se deslizaba a través vez de sus piernas, con mucho cuidado se acerco a ella y la abrazo, pidiéndole perdón por no haberla protegida, Hinata solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de caer inconciente en los brazos de su padre que estaba en estado de Shock, Hizashi tomo a su hija y salio rumbo al bosque sin ser detectado y aprovechando que era el festival de primavera logro salir de la aldea rumbo a un escondite que el tenia desde hace tiempo. Al día siguiente la fuga de Hizashi Hyuga y su Hija Hinata, provoco la ira del concejo y sobre todo la de Neji, que no dudaron en empezar a buscarlos pero jamás lo encontraron, en otra parte de la tierra del fuego Hizashi cuidaba a su hija con la compañía de varias ancianas que curaron las heridas de Hinata, dos meses después Hinata y su padre estaban en Estados Unidos viviendo la libertad que por tantos años soñaron, Hinata hizo su vida al encontrar a un muchacho de carácter juguetón y alegre de nombre Naruto Uzumaki, años después se casaron y ya tenían dos preciosas niñas, Hizashi se caso con una comerciante y tuvieron un niño, pero no todo era felicidad en la aldea escondida entre las hojas Tenten actual esposa de Neji Hyuga tenia que soportar que el la tomara en las noches mientras susurraba…Hi-Hinata- Hi-Hinata-AHH-Hi-hinata.

**Super cortito ssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i dejden reviwes mua muaa besitos**


End file.
